7 Days
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan jika ia diberitahu oleh seorang pemuda misterius dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya bahwa ia hanya memiliki waktu seminggu untuk hidup? Apa yang dikatakan pemuda misterius itu hanyalah sebuah candaan belaka ataukah.../"Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?"/Aku adalah seseorang yang akan mengambil jiwamu."/Warning insinde/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**7 Days**

**By : Chocoalte Bubbletea**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura (main)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, more**

**oOo**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**oOo**

**What would you do i you were being told that you only have seven days left to live?**

**oOo**

Deru kendaraan yang saling hilir mudik entah menuju kemana, derap langkah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari entah akan kemana -hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tahu- memenuhi gendang pendengaran Sakura. Angin di awal musim semi membelai lembut surai merah jambunya, memberikan sensasi dingin menusuk pada tengkuknya.

_Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa memakai syal sih?_

Sakura merutuk dirinya sendiri karena pagi ini ia lupa memakai syal. Jika saja ia tidak bangun kesiangan karena alarmnya yang tiba-tiba mati mungkin saja ia tidak akan pulang dari kampusnya dengan keadaan menggigil seperti ini. Tapi toh nasi sudah menjadi bubur, waktu tidak akan berputar mundur hanya untuk keegoisan kecilnya saja.

Dan sepertinya pemilihan pakaian Sakura pada hari ini pun sangat salah. Bayangkan saja, Sakura hanya memakai rok pendek coklat di atas lutut dipadu dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang hanya dibalut oleh jaket tipis berwarna pink yang ia ambil begitu saja dari gantungan jaketnya. Sepatu boots coklat dan kaus kaki putih panjangnya pun sama sekali tidak membantu menghangatkan kedua kakinya.

Sakura mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha mencari sedikit kehangatan dari hal tersebut. Sesekali ia meniupnya menimbulkan uap putih yang menghilang dengan cepat di bawah langit keoranyean.

Jika boleh jujur entah mengapa hari ini Sakura merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman. Seperti ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya namun ia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Sakura tidak pernah berhasil menemukan siapa orang yang tengah mengawasinya tersebut. Bahkan hari ini pun di saat Sakura mulai berjalan di jalanan yang cukup sepi, Sakura masih merasakan ada seseorang yang terus mengawasinya tepat di belakangnya. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri.

Sedari dulu ia tidak pernah percaya pada hantu atau sejenisnya. Sakura selalu menganggap bahwa makhluk halus itu hanya halusinasi yang dibuat oleh imajinasi otak manusia. Tapi perasaan takut dan tidak nyaman ini terlalu nyata untuk halusinasi belaka.

"Meow."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menjerit begitu mendengar eongan kucing kecil yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan dua pasang mata hijau besarnya. Sakura mengelus dadanya, sepertinya ia terlalu terfokus pada ketakutannya hingga ia tidak sadar akan menginjak sang anak kucing jika saja anak kucing itu tidak mengeong.

Sakura berjongkok di depan anak kucing dengan bulu coklat keoranyean dan garis putih di seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala sang anak kucing namun tanpa disangka-sangka, sang anak kucing justru menjauh dan berlari ke arah jalanan besar.

"Hei tunggu!"

Sakura berusaha mengejar sang anak kucing yang masih berlari dengan cepat menuju ke jalan besar. Seolah ia tengah berlari ketakutan akan sesuatu. Anak kucing itu terus berlari hingga ia sampai ke tengah jalan besar tersebut. Saat itu lampu penjalan kaki tengah menyala merah dan sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arah anak kucing tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera berlari ke arah anak kucing itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Meraih tubuh mungil sang anak kucing dan memeluknya dalam dekapannya. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk berlari menjauh dari mobil itu ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terpental.

Sakura menatap ke arah anak kucing yang masih meringkuk dalam dekapannya. Ia tersenyum simpul karena anak kucing itu masih selamat tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Sakura merasa sangat lega dan perlahan ia pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

**oOo**

Sakura berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Cahaya yang begitu terang langsung menyerang indra pengelihatannya dan membuatnya semakin kesulitan untuk membuka matanya. Sakura berusaha menyesuaikan pengelihatannya dan ia mulai dapat melihat sekelilingnya.

Dinding bercat putih gading, sebuah infus yang melekat di tangan kanannya, dan ia yang kini tengah tertidur di sebuah ranjang dengan bau obat dan bunga lavender yang bercampur menjadi satu menyeruak melewati indra penciumannya. Hanya satu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Rumah sakit.

"Sakura! Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" teriak seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang di ikat satu dengan senangnya.

Sakura ingin mengatakan pada sahabat bersurai pirangnya itu jika suara melengkingnya itu menyakiti gendang telinga Sakura. Tapi kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat dan sakit membuatnya tak dapat berbuat apapun. Sakura hanya berusaha untuk tetap bertahan hingga Ino menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"Di... mana aku?"

Sakura berusaha mengeluarka suaranya yang terasa serak. Sejujurnya hal itu sungguh menyakiti tenggorokan Sakura, tapi ia harus bertanya.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Kau mengalami kecelakaan dan sudah satu hari penuh kau tertidur . Doktor mengatakan bahwa kau sungguh beruntung karena tidak ada luka serius tapi kau masih harus tetap diam di rumah sakit sampai setidaknya pemeriksaan lanjut besok."

_Aah... kecelakaan itu ya? _

Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak karena ia masih bisa terbangung. Bukannya apa, hanya saja Sakura saat ini sedang tidak memiliki uang banyak untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit yang pastinya akan sangat mahal. Jangankan untuk membayar rumah sakit, membiayai hidupnya saja sudah cukup sulit.

Melihat kekhawatiran di wajah sahabatnya itu, Ino langsung berkata. "Tenang saja, orang yang menabrakmu itu akan membayar semua biaya rumah sakitmu sebagai permintaan maaf."

Dengan seketika raut wajah Sakura berubah lega. _Dengan begini aku tidak harus menyerahkan semua uang tabunganku untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit._

"Kau ini ya! Masih saja memikirkan uang. Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada tuhan karena masih bisa hidup." Terang Ino tegas.

"Memangnya salah? Aku kan hanya mencoba memikirkan masa depanku jika aku menghabiskan seluruh uangku untuk membayar semua biaya rumah sakit ini."

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut. Selain itu tenggorokannya pun terasa sakit. Sepertinya tindakan Sakura untuk menyuarakan protesnya tadi adalah hal yang salah.

"Kalau kau mati, tidak akan ada masa depan untukmu nona Haruno Sakura." Sindir Ino sarkastis.

Sakura ingin menjawab tapi seperti apa yang disebutkan tadi, kepalanya yang pening dan tenggrokannya yang sakit menghentikan itu semua. Ia harus benar-benar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya saat ini.

"Sakura, aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu di sini karena aku masih ada beberapa urusan. Istirahat yang banyak agar kau cepat sembuh!" lalu Ino pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Sakura.

Mencoba mengikuti apa yang sahabatnya katakan, Sakura pun mulai kembali memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menyelami dunia mimpinya. Berharap sang bunga mimpi mampu membawanya pergi dari dunia fana ini ke tempat yang menyenangkan.

**oOo**

Sakura terbangun dari dunia mimpinya ketika ia merasakan rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Seingat Sakura rumah sakit yang ia tempati ini memiliki penghangat ruangan tapi mengapa rasanya ia seperti tengah berada di dalam badai salju_. Apa mungkin penghangat ruangannya rusak?_

Sakura berusah mendudukan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit itu. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dimana ia di rawat. Tipikal ruangan orang biasa. Hanya ada ranjang tempat ia tertidur, infus, meja kecil dengan vas berisi bunga lavender, dan tirai yang membatasi ranjang kosong di sebelahnya.

Sakura berusaha mencari tombol untuk memanggil suster bahwa penghangat ruangannya mati, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok bayangan seseorang tepat di depan jendela. Berdiri dan menatapnya.

Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya Sakura yakin bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pria namun ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Cahaya rembulan yang menyamarkan sosok misterius di depannya. Jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya terkecuali bagian bawah wajahnya pun sama sekali tidak membantu Sakura melihat siapa sosok bayangan tersebut.

Dalam pikirannya Sakura berusaha meraih tombol lampu di mejanya namun entah mengapa Sakura merasa bahwa sosok misterius itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan bahwa di balik jubah hitam itu ia merasakan kedua iris sosok misterius itu tengah menatapnya tepat pada kedua iris emeraldnya. Seolah memaku pandangan Sakura hingga ia tidak dapat bergerak.

Sosok itu perlahan melangkah ke arahnya. Sakura hanya mampu menggerakan matanya mengikuti kemana sosok misterius itu bergerak. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia pun tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya, seolah sosok misterius yang tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya itu mengontrol seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Haruno Sakura." Suara dingin bak es di musim dingin itu membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Keringat dingin pun mengalir di pelipis Sakura.

Di balik jubah itu, sebuah tangan pucat pasi menyentuh pipinya. Rasanya begitu dingin bagai orang mati dan harus Sakura akui ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Terlebih saat tangan dingin itu mengelus pipinya halus.

Dengan tekad yang kuat dan perasaan takut yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu, Sakura akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Siapa kau?"

Sosok itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura dan kembali menatap Sakura dari balik jubah hitam yang ternyata memiliki corak angka romawi. 'XIII' dengan seekor ular yang membelit angka romawi tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura." Lagi-lagi sosok misterius itu memanggil namanya yang entah ia ketahui dari mana. "Kau hanya memiliki waktu satu minggu untuk tetap hidup."

Sakura membulatkan kedua iris emeraldnya. Ucapan sosok misterius ini sama sekali tidak menunjukan sedikit pun candaan di dalamnya. Tak ada keraguan saat ia mengucapkan satu per satu kata tersebut.

_Apa maksudnya aku hanya memiliki waktu tujuh hari?_

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Ia takut dan baru kali ini benar-benar merasa sangat ketakutan seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini bahkan saat ia hampir saja tenggelam saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu bersama Ino dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang akan mengambil jiwamu."

Jika bisa mungkin Sakura akan kembali membulatkan matanya. _Apa mungkin maksud orang ini adalah bahwa ia ini seorang dewa kematian?_

"Apa mak-" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, Sakura mencium bau mawar yang begitu menyengat dan merasakan ia kepalanya kembali tersa sangat berat. Seolah tengah di timpa oleh batu yang sangat besar.

Pandangan Sakura mulai kabur dan ia pun kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

**oOo**

Perlahan Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Cahaya matahari yang menyinari seluruh ruangannya melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka membuatnya kesulitan menyesuaikan pengelihatannya.

Rasa hangat yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya menyadarkan Sakura akan satu hal. _Apa yang aku alami semalam hanya mimpi belaka?_

Tapi entah mengapa rasa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulangnya itu telalu nyata hanya untuk sebuah bunga mimpi. Rasa dingin saat tangan pucat itu mengelus pipinya terlalu membekas hanya untuk sebuah halusinasi pikirannya belaka. Dan rasa takut yang masih terus mengalir dalam darahnya tak dapat ia katakan sebagai efek mimpi buruk.

Semua itu terlalu nyata. Terlalu nyata hingga membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa benar waktuku hanya tersisa tujuh hari?"

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**a/n : Yeaah... finally i publish this fic. Sebenernya saya masih punya hutang di fandom sebelah sih tapi saya gak sabar aja pengen publish ini fic.**

**Ngomong-ngomong ini kali pertamanya saya publis fic di fandom ini jadi saya sedikit takut juga sih. Dunno why. Dan saya bikin fic pair kesukaan saya sepanjang masa. Sasusaku XD (walaupun masih belum ada sih interaksinya) tapi saya yakin pasti udah pada bisa nebak Sasuke ntar jadi apa, habisnya idenya gampang ditebak sih -_- but i don't care anyway. Sebenarnya ide ceritanya itu dari game yang pernah saya mainin, cuma saya lupa judulnya apa (apa ada yang pernah main?). Tapi jangan khawatir, alur ceritanya bakal beda dong. Kalo sama itu nama plagiat and i hate it.**

**Oke! Saya rasa cukup curcolnya. Supaya saya lebih semangat buat lanjutin ini fic, so...**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

7 Days

By : Chocolate Bubbletea

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cast : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke (main)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama

Warning : OOC, misstypo, AU, dll

**oOo**

**First Petal**

**oOo**

**"Do you believe in fate?"**

**oOo**

Dingin.

Entah mengapa begitu Sakura memasuki rumah minimalis yang di dominasi oleh cat berwarna pink pastel tersebut hanya hawa dingin yang menyapanya. Walaupun suhu ruangan di dalam sangat stabil dengan penghangat ruangan yang masih berfungsi sempurna tapi entah mengapa Sakura merasakan hawa dingin menyeruak di rongga dadanya.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan perasaan sepi?

Sudah berapa lama Sakura tidak merasakan perasaan ini? Ia sendiri tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan.

Lalu mengapa perasaan ini muncul kembali? Apa karena kejadian malam itu saat di rumah sakit? Tapi Sakura sendiri belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa kejadian itu nyata.

Sentuhan dingin jari jari panjang pucat itu. Suara serak saat orang itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan mati beberapa hari lagi. Semua itu. Setelah semua itu Sakura berpikir,

Mengapa ia merasa takut? Tak ada yang perlu ia takuti. Jika memang ia akan mati, bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Pada akhirnya ia tidak harus terjebak dalam keheningan seperti ini. Ia tidak harus memaksakan tersenyum lebar di saat hatinya sudah lama mati. Pada akhirnya mungkin -walau hanya mungkin namun Sakura selalu berharap- ia akhirnya dapat bertemu keluarganya lagi.

DRRR DRRR DRRR

Getar handphone miliknya mengaburkan semua pemikiran Sakura. Ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

Naruto

Nama itu tertera entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya semenjak kemarin. Mungkin Sakura harus mengangkatnya. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan mengabaikannya dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu terus mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sakura-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Sekarang kau ada dimana? Saat aku ke rumah sakit mereka bilang kau sudah pulang."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan sahabat sekaligus pemuda yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sakura. Naruto selalu saja khawatir berlebihan seperti ini padahal Sakura sudah sering menolaknya, bahkan jika Sakura sedang kesal ia sering melimpahkannya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya Sakura telah terlehih dahulu memustuskan sambungan. Lihat, bahkan di saat seperti ini Sakura masih sempat bersikap dingin pada pemuda bermata secerah langit tersebut.

Sakura tertawa sarkastis dan menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya di atas ranjang berseprai putih dengan corak bunga sakura kesukaannya. Ia menatap langit langit kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok yang ia yakini adalah seorang pemuda berjubah hitam yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang dewa kematian -atau setidaknya itu yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Satu minggu ya?"

Sakura memperhatikan pergelangan lengannya. Semenjak kehadiran pemuda itu entah mengapa di pergelangan tangannya terdapat sebuah tanda berbentuk bunga Sakura. Ia tidak yakin apa maksud dari tanda ini hanya saja jika ia hitung jumlah kelopak sakura itu ada tujuh, persis seperti apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan. Apa mungkin tanda itu adalah waktunya yang tersisa? Sakura tidak yakin.

**OoO**

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Setelah berberapa jam ia hanya berdiam terjebak dalam depresinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dan membeli beberapa persediaan makanan. Setidaknya untuk satu minggu ke depan. Sakura tidaklah sedepresi itu untuk tidak makan selama menunggu waktunya habis.

Sakura membeli beberapa makanan instan dan puding strawberry kesukaannya. Mungkin menghabiskan uangnya untuk semua makanan yang tidak bisa Sakura beli karena takut ia tidak akan bisa makan untuk kedepannya tidak salah juga. Toh waktunya untuk tetap bisa bernafas hanya tinggal menghitung jari -atau setidaknya itu yang Sakura harapkan.

Perjalan dari super market ke rumahnya tidaklah begitu jauh. Melewati jalan besar dan sebuah taman kecil dengan satu pohon sakura besar di tengahnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan di taman kecil tersebut. Lagipula rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermain-main dan mengobrol dengan pohon sakura besar itu.

Konyol bukan. Mengobrol dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak akan dapat merespon apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi entah mengapa Sakura merasa lebih nyaman mengungkapkan setiap rasa gundahnya pada pohon besar itu daripada pada sahabat terdekatnya Ino. Mungkin karena pohon itu sama dengannya. Hanya sendirian melawan kerasnya kehidupan.

Di depan pohon sakura tersebut berdiri seorang pemuda berjaket biru dengan surai segelap malam. Ia menatap pohon sakura dengan kedua iris onyxnya. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

"Kalau sudah musim semi pohon ini akan terlihat sangat cantik." Ucap Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai nekat mencoba mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Pemuda itu tidak merespon ucapan Sakura. Tentu saja ia tidak akan merespon ucapan konyol seperti tadi. Pikir Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan lekuk wajah sang pemuda. Mata onyx yang terlihat begitu indah bagai batu permata hitam yang berkilau. Hidung yang terpahat sempurna. Garis dagu yang tegas dan terlihat kokoh. Kulit putih pucat seperti tokoh tokoh vampire dalam kisah romance picisan yang selalu Sakura tonton. Satu kata yang ada dalam benak Sakura saat ini.

Sempurna.

Sakura merasakan pipinya mendadak menghangat. Ia merasa malu karena tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan seseorang tanpa izin. Dan selain itu entah mengapa ia merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau percaya takdir?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang pemuda tak ayal membuat Sakura terkejut.

Takdir ya?

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mempercayainya. Kalaupun memang ada. Aku membencinya."

Iya. Sakura tidak mempercayai takdir karena Sakura merasa takdir itulah yang telah memisahkannya dengan keluarganya.

Pemuda itu kembali terdiam dan terus memperhatikan pohon sakura tua yang daun-daunnya sudah berguguran tanpa sekali pun melirik ke arah Sakura. Bukan berarti Sakura ingin pemuda itu melirik ke arahnya, hanya saja ia merasa lebih dihargai jika seseorang melihat ke arahnya saat mereka sedang mengobrol. Yeah... walaupun dalam kasus ini Sakura yang terlebih dahulu mengajak pemuda itu mengobrol jadi itu hak sang pemuda untuk mengabaikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang cukup serius tadi.

Sakura tak berharap banyak saat ia bertanya. Siapa pula yang akan dengan mudahnya berkenalan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui asal usulnya. Namun...

"Sasuke."

Ucapan singkat dari sang pemuda. Suara serak yang terdengar sangat tenang saat pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa senang mendengarnya. Seolah ia ingin sekali mendengar nama itu sejak lama.

Apa sebenarnya perasaan ini?

"A-aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Setelah Sakura menyebutkan namanya, sang pemuda kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Sakura tanpa sadar. "A-apa besok kau akan kemari lagi?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia menengok ke arah Sakura. Menatap kedua emerald Sakura dengan onyx indah miliknya.

Bagai terhipnotis di balik indahnya onyx tersebut, Sakura hanya dapat terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Kedua onyx itu... Sakura ingin terus terjebak dalam ruang gelap itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia ingin terus terjebak di dalam tatapan itu.

Tak lama pemuda itu berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan suara terasa tercekat. Jantungnya berpacu berkali kali lipat lebih cepat.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?

**OoO**

"Sasuke, apa kau pergi menemui gadis itu lagi?"

Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut coklat panjang menatapnya tajam. Pemuda itu mengenakan jubah hitam dengan anksen tengkorak di bagian dadanya. Sang pemuda mengeluarkan sabit besarnya mengarahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu Neji." Ucap Sasuke asal.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu semakin menatap tajam Sasuke. Urat urat segi empat sudah bermunculan di pelipisnya menandakan ia sudah berada pada batas amarahnya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah konyol! Tentu saja ini adalah urusanku. Walau bagaimanapun kau ada dalam distrikku."

"Cih. Urusai!" Sasuke kembali berjalan melewati sang pemuda berambut panjang itu. Tidak mempedulikan sabit besar yang masih mengarah ke arahnya tanpa ada pergerakan akan melukai atau bahkan menggores kulit Sasuke karena Sasuke tahu pemuda itu tidak akan berani melakukannya.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau hentikan semua ini agar kejadian itu tidak terulang kembali."

Mendadak Sasuke terdiam. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Kalimat itu. Betapa tidak inginnya Sasuke mendengar kalimat itu. Dengan kecepatan kilat Sasuke berbalik mengeluarkan sabitnya dan mengarahkan sabit tersebut tanpa ragu tepat pada leher pemuda yang bernama Neji tersebut.

"Jangan pernah ikut campur dalam urusanku atau aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Tak ada keraguan disana. Kedua onyxnya tak menunjukan belas kasihan atau rasa takut, hanya ada kebencian dan amarah yang menguar.

"Jika memang kekerasan adalah cara untuk menghentikan tingkah konyolmu aku pun tidak akan segan-segan melukaimu dan membawamu ke pengadilan."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Ia pun segera menghilangkan sabitnya dan menatap Neji penuh rasa benci.

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk mengurusi urusanku. Sebaiknya kau urusi adikmu itu." Kemudian Sasuke pun menghilang dari hadapan Neji. Meninggalkan sang pemuda yang terlihat kebingugan.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu? OI SASUKE!"

**OoO**

Setelah banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, Sakura akhirnya hanya dapat berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Memperhatikan langit langit kamarnya dan memikirkan pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda aneh yang entah mengapa begitu menarik perhatian Sakura. Tatapan pemuda itu, tatapan yang terlihat begitu sepi. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda bernama Sasuke itu? Mengapa ia memiliki tatapan yang begitu sepi? Apakah ia sama seperti Sakura?

Setiap pertanyaan itu terus melayang di benak Sakura. Ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu. Bertatapan kembali dengan kedua iris onyx indah yang mampu membuat Sakura diam terpaku. Dan bertanya banyak hal padanya.

"Sasuke..."

Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang tiba tiba udara di kamarnya berubah menjadi dingin? Apa jangan-jangan penghangat ruangannya rusak? Atau kah jendela kamarnya terbuka?

Sakura memeriksa penghangat ruangannya namun alat itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ketika Sakura akan berdiri dan memeriksa jendelanya tiba tiba angin bertiup dengan kencang, menerbangkan barang-barang milik Sakura. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya, berusaha melindungi bagian vital tubuhnya karena mungkin saja tiba tiba ada badai. Selang beberapa detik angin itu berhenti dan Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena kini di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang tak ia sangka akan muncul secepat ini.

"Apakah kau kesini untuk mengambil jiwaku?"

Ya. Pemuda dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Seorang dewa kematian yang Sakura lihat kemarin malam kini kembali berdiri di hadapannya.

Apa mungkin dewa kematian itu mengubah jadwal kematiannya?

Namun entah mengapa Sakura berharap tidak. Mungkin... ia masih ingin bertemu dengan pemuda di taman tadi dan menanyakan banyak hal padanya sebelum pada akhirnya Sakura tidak akan pernah lagi ada di dunia ini.

"Tidak." Seolah membaca keinginannya, nada dingin yang menelusup dalam rongga dadanya itu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Lalu apa?" Mengapa kau datang kemari?

Dewa kematian itu terdiam. Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sakura hanya dapat terdiam di saat ia sungguh ingin berlari menjauh.

Jemari jemari dingin itu kembali menyentuh pipinya. Mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kini saat jemari jemari itu menyentuh permukaanbkyliat Sakura, tak ada rasa takut yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sensasi dingin dari jemari jemari itu kini justru membuatnya tenang. Sakura sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Itulah yang mungkin dipikirkan sang dewa kematian. Namun pertanyaan itu melucur di bibir plump pink milik Sakura dengan sendirinya. Seolah pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling wajar untuk ditanyakan.

Sang dewa kematian hanya terdiam. Walau Sakura tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan sempurna, namun caranya menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia katakan membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan besar yang masih bertengger di pipinya.

Sang dewa kematian sepertinya terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura lalukan namun ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura. Ia mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sakura. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus mahkota pink Sakura lembut.

"Kau memiliki jiwa yang sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya." Ucap sang dewa kematian.

Sakura terkejut, ia membulatkan matanya. "Kau... menyukai jiwaku?"

Sang dewa kematian menganggukan kepalanya. "Jika memang kau menyukainya, lalu mengapa kau tidak mengambilnya sejak kemarin?" Mengapa kau memberiku waktu tujuh hari? Mengapa kau datang menemuiku hari ini?

Sang dewa kematian hanya terdiam. Sungguh Sakura merasa bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh sang dewa kematian?

Sang dewa kematian melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan tanpa Sakura duga ia mengecupnya lembut.

Sama seperti saat di rumah sakit. Sakura merasakan kepalanya mulai berat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur namun sebelum Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya, ia mendengar sang dewa kematian mengucapkan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kau tersenyum tulus."

**OoO**

Sasuke tersenyum pahit begitu melihat tubuh mungil gadis bersurai pink itu mulai terjatuh di atas ranjang pinknya. Ia kembali mengusap pipi berwana putih kemerahan itu lembut. Kemudian mengecup keningnya lama.

"Maaf... aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu alasanku yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Sebuah dosa yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang dewa kematian sepertinya. Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke jatuh cinta pada manusia. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia terjatuh dalam dosa itu. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia terjatuh dalam pesona gadis bermahkota pink ini. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke ingin bersikap egois dan tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya pada sang gadis.

"Mengapa kau selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu, Sakura?"

**OoO**

**To be continue**

**OoO**

**a/n : oh well... akhirnya berhasil lanjutin fic ini di tengah kesibukan yang mencekik. Bagaimana? Apakah sesuai dengan harapan? Ataukah ada yang aneh? Ahaha... well... ini baru chapter awal. Jadi saya belum bisa nulis banyak.**

**Ngomong-ngomong arigatou buat yang udah review fic saya ini. Aduh... saya jadi merasa senang membaca review minna-san. Untuk selanjutnya pun saya akan berusaha keras agar dapat membuat minna-san puas dengan cerita saya.**

**So for last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
